


His Wife

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas HewittRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: If you are doing Thomas Hewitt, if like to request a story? Where the reader is Thomas’s wife and she’s lost after her and Thomas chase down a victim. They split up in the darkness accidentally, the victim finds a few friends that were looking for him. They attack the reader and Thomas finds her after killing them.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	His Wife

Knocking on the metal door, you stood back for a moment as you heard footsteps. As he pulled the door open, you couldn’t help but smile. His large frame was panting slightly from the heavy work.   
Even after years of marriage to Thomas, you still felt your heart race when he was like this. Panting, his muscles building under his shirt as his blood-covered frame towered over you.   
“Hoyt just called. Hes got a few more coming in about 10 minutes.” You told Thomas, taking a step closer and placing your hand on his chest, feeling his heart. It wasn’t racing (like you could make it) but was certainly beating a little harder than normal. “Perhaps you should take a break till they come? Make sure you have your strength?”   
It was a thinly veiled question to spend time with you, but Thomas didn’t see though it. He didn’t want to see weak, or that he was unable to provide for you so shook his head and was about to turn when you took his tie in your hands, holding him in place.   
Going up on your tiptoes, pulling him down simultaneously so your meet in the middle as you kiss him.   
Now this he understood.   
A groan left his chest as his arms wrapped instinctively around your waist, his hands roaming your back and down to your rear. When you had first started dating, there was no chance Thomas would have done this, but years of trust and showing him what he could do had given him the confidence to (as long as you were alone).   
Gently stepping back, you pulled him with you. Without breaking the kiss, his hand reached behind him to grab the door and push it shut as he followed you.   
Oh how you loved how easily you could distract him. His family probably cursed you for it some times, but you didn’t care.   
Breaking the kiss, you pulled him into the living room. The TV was on, but Monty was sitting out on the porch in the sun so you were alone. Pushing him backwards so he fell down to sit on the couch, you straddled his lap. A soft growl left his chest, almost like a warning, but you just winked at him. You knew there wasn’t enough time to have sex. Thomas was passionate in that area, and you were guaranteed at least 30 minutes whether its rough or soft and sweet. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t have fun now. Besides, he was now holding you down with his hands on your thighs, so you weren’t the sole tormenter here.   
Carefully, you removed his mask, setting it beside him for safety. His eyes dropped when it was gone, and suddenly this hulking man seemed a lot smaller and more frightened.   
cupping his scared cheeks in your hand, you brought his eyes back to you and leaned forwards, pressing your forehead against his.   
A deep, content sigh left Thomas as his hands gently squeezed your thighs. His eyes closed, basking in the intimate gesture as he focused everything on you.  
You placed a chase kiss to the side of his lips, bringing him out of his thoughts to lean forward and capture your lips. You smirk against his lips as he kisses you, thinking about how moment ago he had been irritated by your kisses and how they distracted him and now he was kissing you.   
You couldn’t help but roll your hips against his, feeling the growing bulge as you did so. You moaned against his lips, your hands slipping around to the back of his head so you could play with his hair.   
A shiver ran down his body at your touch, and for a moment, you totally forget about everything else in the world as you kissed the man you loved.   
Until you heard 4 loud thuds from outside. Simultaneously, you and Thomas both groaned as you parted, looking towards the window as the cop car pulled up out front.   
“We’ll need to continue this later.” You signed, feeling all wound up and bothered by the kiss. of course, so did Thomas. His hands clamped on your thighs, stopping you from getting up.   
You raised an eyebrow at him, and his grip loosened.   
Getting to your feet, you heard Hoyt yelling for Thomas just as he followed you.   
Walking to the door, you stepped out first, noticing the three in the back of the car. Three men in their late twenties.   
You saw them look at you then their eyes went wild as they saw the great mass the came out behind you. Chcukling, you stepped to stand beside Monty on the porch as Thomas went to grab the two men while Hoyt pulled the youngest man out who was crying hysterically.   
“Wish they wouldn’t yell so loud. Damn annoying.” Monty complained.   
“It wont be for much longer. Hopefully.” You giggle as you picked up his empty glass. “refill?”   
“yeah, cheers.” Monty smiled and nodded as he turned his attention to the sky again.   
————-time skip ———————  
It had all went to shit at dinner time.   
As much as you hated blaming Thomas for anything at all, he didn’t bind down one of the guys. They got free and managed to free the others.   
You had been serving out dinner with Luda when you noticed something in the back garden, moving.   
“Fuck.” You cursed, the plate falling out your hand as Luda gasped.   
“Language!” She chastised, having not been paying attention. But you darted to the bathroom up stairs where Thomas was cleaning up.   
“We have a problem.” You tell him, your voice shaking with worry as you run to your bedroom and grabbing the scissors you had been using earlier in the day. Thomas had already raced down stairs, ignoring the rest of the family as he grabbed his chainsaw from the now empty basement.   
You met him in the hallway to the front door and he grabbed your arm.   
“Hoyts passed out from drink, Thomas. And theres 3 of them. Im coming.” You said with authority as you yanked your hand out of his grip and moved past him quickly and out the front door.   
Luda had heard, gasping and racing to get Hoyt up. But Thomas wasn’t going to wait around for him.   
Suddenly, something felt wrong to him. He hated having you in danger, let alone danger he had put you in or was a result of his actions.   
Racing after you, you both had the same thought.   
They would go to the old meat factor.   
the Hewitt’s still had access to it, despite it being closed down. And there was lights that were visible from the house. It’s the most logical place for someone to go, thinking there might be employees there.   
You kept ahead of Thomas, still aggravated that he had caused this issue. You knew he meant no harm, and he did try his best, but it still wasn’t something you were happy being apart of.   
as you entered the large factory, you could clearly hear footsteps upstairs.   
You followed them, climbing the stairs cautiously. But you didn’t notice that Thomas had heard something coming from down the hall. The two of you followed the sound without even noticing you were splitting up.   
You had got to the top of the stairs and around a corner before glancing back to Thomas, only to find he wasn’t there.   
“Thomas?” You hissed, your voice breaking. You didn’t like doing this. You hated being here at night. You hated chasing people. Why didn’t he come with you?   
But footsteps from the end of the hall drew your attention back. You couldn’t call out to him. Mainly because it would give your position away but also he cant answer you.   
Entering the room, you knew there was another door which let to another set of stairs on the other side of the building on the opposite wall. So you didn’t expect them to be camped in there because theres two entrances. It just didn’t seem right.   
Until you felt someone kick you in the back of the knee.   
Twisting, you just managed to stay balanced as one of the man charged at you. He had no weapons, but he was double your side. He pushed you against the desk, causing pain to rush through your body. You swipe the scissors at him, managing to catch his arm and slice him. When he was distracted, you raised the scissors and drove them right into his left eye socket. He collapsed to the floor as you yanked the scissors out. But you forgot there was 3 in total. The blow to the back of your head is what took you down to the floor.   
You let out a scream that bounces off the walls around the empty factory.   
Another kick to the side followed by someone stomping down on your back.   
you still had a hold of your scissors so holding them like a knife, you raised them and stabbed them into one of the mens feet. A howl escaped him as the other two kicked you harder. They caught your face a few times, and you screamed with every kick because they were putting their full force behind. You tried to cover your face but one held your hands against the floor.   
Then suddenly, it stopped only to be replaced by someone slicing at your skin with the scissors. Three times you felt the pain on your right arm twice then left cheek and it stopped. As you lay on the ground, you saw the glint above you as the black haired man raised the scissors above his head, ready to drive them down into you while the other pants. Tears ran down your cheeks as you realized this was your end.   
A figure emerged in the doorway. It froze, taking in the situation. You were so dizzy and on the verge of unconsciousness that you didn’t even realize it was Thomas. He had heard your screams and followed them.   
Everything happened so quickly. He charged at the guy who was holding the scissors, like an enraged bull. Grabbing him by the neck, he raised him up off the ground and then slammed him back to the concreate floor so hard that you heard the dull thud of his skull connecting with the ground.   
But Thomas didn’t linger. He was very aware of the other man, who now turned to run from the room, unwilling to face the masked man.   
But Thomas was quick. He grabbed the man by the hair and hauled him back off his feet. Thomas threw him like a ragdoll across the room.   
The first man started to move again, groaning as blood poured from somewhere on his head and out his mouth. But Thomas was quick to react. Raising his foot, he bought it down onto the mans head. A grotesque crack noise filled the air as his body went limp. Swooping down, Thomas grabbed the scissors out of the mans hand and turned back to the second who was trying to scramble off the floor. Thomas threw the scissors like they were throwing-knifes and they tore through the mans left temple straight into his brain, killing him. His body swayed before dropping back to the floor on his left side and you saw the scissors be pushed further in right up to the handle as the weight of his head pressed down.   
Thomas took a moment, making sure there was no more threats before his attention turned to you.   
In all honestly, you were a mess. Blood from both your own wounds and theirs cover you and you were struggling to stay awake.   
Thomas swooped down, lifting you into his arms as you winced and cried out in pain.   
“Why did you leave?” You sobbed, fear and pain raking through your body. He didn’t answer you. He couldn’t.   
he carried you out of the room, not paying a second thought to the bodies in the room.   
As he carried you, you felt yourself unable to fight to stay awake. But when you rested your head on his chest, he shook you. It caused a fresh wave of pain to course through your body as you yelped. You tried again and got the same reaction.   
“That hurts.” You growl at him through gritted teeth, unable to understand why he was causing your pain.   
you weren’t able to think straight, to rationalise that he was trying to keep you awake because he knew what happened when people passed out. Sometimes, they don’t wake up.   
He couldn’t talk to you, tell you to keep awake and that he’ll make sure you’re okay. And you weren’t able to take in all the little things that would normally be able to tell you this. You didn’t notice how he winced every time you cried out, or how his thumbs were gently rubbing the parts that he was holding.   
It didn’t matter how many times he shook you, because about half way home you lost your battle and your head lolled back as you fell unconscious.   
—————  
When you awoke, your whole body felt stiff and sore.  
Not in terms of pain, but more like when you wake up from sleeping in a weird or uncomfortable position.   
Your head hurt a little, and you mouth was dry.   
Opening your eyes, you saw the sunlight being blocked from your window by the closed curtains.   
Sitting up, you felt a few pangs of pain, but your back also hurt and you needed to stretch it.   
You looked to the other side of your bed. Thomas normally slept with you until you were awake. Even if he woke at the crack of dawn, he would stay until you were awake so he could get ready with you. But he wasn’t there.   
That was when the memories came flooding back to you. The victims, their escape, the factory, the scissors, Thomas.   
As if hearing your thoughts, the door to the room opened.   
The something strange happened.   
Thomas stepped inside, looking directly at you then started to leave before freezing. He seemed to stop breathing as he blinked.   
It was clear he had been checking on you, but apparently he hadn’t expected you to be awake.   
Slowly, he opened the door so he could fully come into the room. He took 3 hesitant steps towards you, as if testing the waters and also making sure it wasn’t a dream.   
You couldn’t help but smile at him.   
No matter how angry you had been at him, you still loved him dearly and seeing him still made butterflies erupt in your chest.   
Your smiled seemed to break Thomas.   
He was beside you in a heartbeat, kneeling as he took your hands in his own and lowered his head onto them. His shoulder shook as he desperately clung to you.   
You were shocked at this response. But then again, the last time you had been awake, it hadn’t been pretty.   
Thomas was clearly raked with guilt as you manged to pull one of your hands free so you could run it through his hair to sooth him. It had the desired effect as he calmed down, relaxing under your touch. Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to the top of his head as you ignored the pulsing pain from having to move.   
moving your hand to cup his chin and draw his face towards you, you noticed the dark circles under his eyes and he looked a little ill. He reached up, cupping your face and pushing some hair back out of your eyes. His hands were still shaking, so you raised your hand to cup over his right one as you leaned into his touch, closing your eyes.   
You could communicate with him properly when you were better, find out what happened. But for now, all that was important was that you were still here, and he relished in that fact. He held you, vowing to never let you go again just as he had when you first got married. you were still his wife, and he was so thankful for that.


End file.
